


Volver al Futuro

by Endora89



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Saint Seiya
Genre: 80s, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Past, Crossover, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: En el 2015 Milo encuentra un DeLorean, un auto muy extraño para esa época y decide tomarle algunas fotografías por dentro, pronto se dará cuenta que ese no es como tal un automóvil, pero para cuando lo haga su impulsividad y curiosidad lo llevaran a viajar treinta años en el pasado. Es ahi en 1985 que conocerá a Jennifer Parker y su hermano Afrodita, quienes le ayudarán a volver a su futuro.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cambie los tiempos en que transcurre el encuentro de Milo con el DeLorean, todo pasa casi en segundos, pero necesitaba más tiempo para que la curiosidad de Milo se desatara. En un principio planee que fuese después de que llega Biff, pero este llego infartándose jeje (siempre creí eso jeje pero me voy con la teoría de que desaparece ya que el 2015 que conoció el Dr Brow esta cambiando, aunque los cómics digan que murió en el pasado, no sé si me quiero meter con eso) y creo que eso más bien habría ahuyentado a Milo. Estuve leyendo teorías sobre la línea de 2015 y el 1985 alternativo y me gusto aquella que sugiere que es un bucle en el tiempo y me dije ¿porque no hacer otro bucle? jeje así que de ahí parte este fic, Biff creo un bucle en el tiempo y a su vez Milo al robar (sin querer) el DeLorean crea otro, los dos 1985 están existiendo paralelamente al 1985 original de Marty pero, cada uno es diferente. Espero haberme explicado.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes y las obras no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus autores intelectuales, hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro y con respeto como fan.

**Volver al Futuro**

_Capitulo 1_

  
  
  
  
  


_**2015** _

  
  
El Doctor Brown y Marty se encontraban en Hilldale habían ido a buscar a Jennifer a la futura casa de Marty y dejado el DeLorean sin vigilancia.  
  
  
Pro la calle en su súper tabla, un chico de 19 años paseaba por el vecindario y hablaba con su mejor amigo.  
  
  
“Te lo digo Aioria los efectos especiales de esa película fueron espantosos ¿Quién rayos diseño esos hologramas? Mi tía con artritis podría programar mejor que ello…s” observo con cuidado el auto estacionado, no era muy común ver esa estética en automóviles actuales “Genial un _DeLorean_ que conserva casi en su totalidad la carrocería original”  
  
  
_“¿Qué?”_ la voz que salía del dispositivo en su oído y que se conectaba a sus gafas sonaba confundida _“¿Cuál DeLorean?”_  
  
  
“Espera, que te mando una foto” el chico saco una pequeña polaroid digital y lo pulso un par de veces, sincronizo la cámara con sus gafas morado neón y estas brillaron un poco “¿Te llego?”  
  
  
_“Si… Woow parece de colección ¿Quién demonios anda con un auto de colección en Hilldale?”_  
  
  
“Un idiota” volteo a ver para todos lados pero no había señal de nadie allí “Espera un poco, tomaré unas fotos por dentro”  
  
  
_“Ey bicho, no te vayas a meter en problemas”_  
  
  
“Descuida…”  
  
  
Volvió a mirar de nuevo en todas direcciones y no vio a nadie, minutos atrás se había topado con una patrulla, pero deberían estar en la vía principal ahora, muy lejos de allí. Saco una pequeña vara de metal de su chaqueta, se inclinó y la metió en la ranura de la llave, al instante hizo un ruidito metálico alineándose perfectamente cual si fuese la verdadera llave y un clic se escuchó “Si, lo sabía. Estos autos modificados son más fáciles de abrir” la puerta se elevó y así de la nada sintió un golpe en la cabeza, no había visto a nadie allí antes.  
  
  
“Au… oiga” se quejó sobándose la cabeza donde la mano de metal del bastón había dado de lleno “Cuidado con eso abuelo”  
  
  
_“Te lo dije idiota, sal de ahí”_ el chico al otro lado de la línea lo había escuchado todo.  
  
  
“Cállate, vándalo sin cerebro. Largo de aquí mequetrefe inepto” más bastonazos que le hicieron retroceder unos pasos y cubrirse la cabeza y el rostro con los brazos, la voz irritable del viejo balbuceando groserías se detuvo de repente al igual que los bastonazos y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la calle vacía de nueva cuenta.  
  
  
“¿Qué mierda?”  
  
  
_“¿Qué paso?”_  
  
  
“El viejo se evaporó”  
  
  
_“Algo está mal. Sal de ahí Milo”_  
  
  
Pero ya era tarde para consejos. Milo había observado lo que había dentro del auto, no era un auto normal, todo estaba lleno de cables, luces y artefactos desconocidos, uno más extraño y bizarro que el otro. La voz de Aioria diciéndole que atendiera al sentido común y de supervivencia más primitivo que accionaba el botón de huida era escuchada por el chico tan lejano que bien podría ser un sermón aburrido lo que escuchaba tras el auricular que quito de su oído y dejo olvidado en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
  
  
Dio un paso al frente y saco su cámara, tomaría fotografías y se las enviaría a Aioria, pero eso no bastaba. Tenía que tomar unas con él dentro, algo en su interior le urgía entrar en ese extraño vehículo. Y eso hizo, se inclinó y entro por la puerta del copiloto tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra y posando con una cínica sonrisa sobre ese auto que se le antojaba casi prohibido y no solo por el hecho de que fuese propiedad ajena, no, era algo más. Sentía como si estuviese invadiendo algo secreto, que nadie más sabía, solo él. Bueno, quizá no solo él, pero se sentía de cierta forma especial.  
  
  
Cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento de conductor, sonrió de nuevo y reacomodo el retrovisor para ver su reflejo sonriente y desvergonzado saludarle. Comenzó a hacer ruiditos y a mover la palanca, cuando vio el tablero no reconoció nada en este y tomo más fotografías.  
  
  
“Quizá esto es del gobierno” la voz del auricular salió un poco más audiblemente recordándole que este aún existía. Vio con atención los números resaltados luces de neón “Mil novecientos ochenta y cinco… dos mil quince” frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué diablos significaba 1985? Eso era treinta años atrás. Pulso los botones y la fecha principal cambio, ahora en el lugar del 2015 estaba el 1985. Alzo una ceja y no le dio importancia, tomo otra foto.  
  
  
“¿Aioria?” se colocó el auricular en su lugar.  
  
  
_“Aquí sigo…”_  
  
  
“Esto esta súper raro, todo lo que hay en el auto es extraño, los controles no son los normales y el tablero…”  
  
  
_“¿Qué, te montaste en esa cosa?”_  
  
  
“Pues si…”  
  
  
_“Serás bruto. Bájate”_  
  
  
“Espera. Puede ser que sea algo del gobierno”  
  
  
_“Ay que tranquilizador eso”_ Milo sonrió ante el tono sarcástico _“Con más razón debes sacar tu curioso e imprudente culo de ahí”_  
  
  
“Si, si ya voy tía abuela Rebeca” un bufido del otro lado “Solo quiero saber cómo enciende”  
  
  
_“Bueno, ¿Tú vas a concursar para el más tarado o qué?”_  
  
  
Milo no hizo caso alguno y coló su mano bajo el tablero, sintió algo extraño… “Llaves… antiguas. Creo recordar que papá me conto que se giraban…”  
  
  
_“Sal o yo giraré tu cabeza”_  
  
  
La giró para adelante pero no ocurrió nada “Que rayos” las giró de nuevo hacia atrás y el motor arranco, de su boca salió una exclamación de asombro y felicidad y levanto el puño al aire en señal de victoria “Seee” se ovaciono a él mismo y presionó unos botones del tablero, las luces comenzaron a centellear y otras se encendieron, todo el auto parecía producir sonidos extraños “Espera qué…” movió de nuevo los controles y la palanca.  
  
  
_“¿Que está pasando?”_  
  
  
“El auto se encendió… no sé qué pasa, están prendiendo y apagándose las luces y hacen un sonido extraño”  
  
  
_“Solo abre la maldita puerta y sal”_  
  
  
“Si… claro” Milo se giró para abrir la puerta pero sin querer piso el pedal del acelerador y el auto se fue hacia adelante “Ay no…”  
  
  
_“¿Qué?”_  
  
  
“Está avanzando, va directo hacia una casa”  
  
  
_“Elévate”_  
  
  
Milo comenzó a accionar los botones para elevarse y movió la palanca también, el auto iba rápido llevándose de calle las rosas y aséalas del jardín frontal así como el buzón, la pared seria lo siguiente en su camino así que tomo el volante y dio vuelta, después volvió a virar al tener de frente un árbol, viro de nuevo esquivando el contenedor de basura y al final se elevó por sobre la calle de asfalto, todo comenzó a brillar y el auto parecía conducirse solo hacia el frente, acciono la palanca pero fue peor el auto fue más rápido.  
  
  
“No puedo detenerlo, creo que el auto piensa que quiero ir allí”  
  
  
_“¿Qué? No te entiendo, salta del auto o algo”_  
  
  
“Es inútil va muy rápido piensa que lo accione”  
  
  
_“Ya basta Milo. ¿Qué es eso de ‘el auto cree’, ‘el auto piensa’? Sé que tienen una computadora, pero no piensan”_  
  
  
Un ruido extraño se dejó escuchar y la respiración agitada de Milo se transformó en un grito gutural de terror.  
  
  
_“Milo…”_  
  
  
Después estática…  
  
  
_“Milo ¿Qué es esto? Una broma…”_  
  
  
Luego la nada.  
  
  
_“Milo…”_  
  
  
El chico tras la línea ya no obtuvo respuesta…  
  
  
  
  
**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

  
  
  
  
  


**1985**

  
  
  
Jennifer vio el DeLorean aparecer en el cielo claro, no sabía bien qué estaba pasando, despertó sola en el pórtico de su casa y cuando fue a buscar a su novio este no se encontraba, así que decidió ir a con el Doctor Brown, pero de camino allí lo vio, un destello en el cielo, así que había bajado del autobús he ido hacia donde se había producido ese fenómeno.  
Y allí lo vio frente a sus ojos de nuevo el DeLorean volador, le alivio saber que Marty había regresado, aunque estaba molesta con él por haberla dejado sola y lo primero que quería –además de un abrazo y beso de bienvenida y la promesa de ya no andar viajando en el tiempo- era una larga y convincente explicación sobre ese detalle.  
  
  
Vio el coche descender y a medida que se iba acercando no pudo evitar comenzar a agitar las manos y gritar su nombre a tal punto sentía alegría y alivio de verle de nuevo que comenzó a correr hacia el vehículo. La puerta del conductor se abrió y ella esperaba ver al excéntrico y despeinado doctor descender con su habitual sonrisa bobalicona, para después ver la figura de Marty recibirle con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas tontas. Pero lo que vio no fue ni una ni otra cosa. Quien descendió del auto era un chico alto, rubio y peinado de una forma más que extraña con el cabello totalmente lacio en lo que parecía una coleta y vestido parecido a su hijo del futuro con los bolsillos de los jeans por fuera, una chaqueta de colores tornasol extravagante, unas gafas de un morado sólido y los brillantes Nike. Se detuvo al instante, el extraño hizo lo mismo, se quedó ahí parado rígido con una expresión que pasaba de sorpresa al miedo.  
  
  
“¿Quién eres?” finalmente se decidió a hablar.  
  
  
“Milo…” dijo entre perplejo y asustado. Jennifer lo miro con extraña simpatía.  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
Todo a su alrededor se puso difuso, un instante veía la calle asfaltada, los techos altos y las farolas de Hilldale y al otro un túnel negro casi vacío que solo era iluminado por diminutas estrellas, pero casi parecía que lo más luminoso era el DeLorean, el auto brillo tanto que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos a causa del lastimero destello. Cuando los abrió de nuevo no creía lo que veía, era de día. Y no estaba en Hilldale, el panorama se parecía más a esas fotografías antiguas de hace más de veinte años que había en el mueseo y el álbum antiguo de su madre.  
  
  
La velocidad disminuyo considerablemente y el auto comenzó a descender aparcando en lo que parecía un llano. Instantáneamente se palpo el pecho aliviado, aunque la verdad era que no sabía si debía sentirse así, después de todo no sabía ni dónde demonios estaba, quizá había muerto y ese extraño túnel centelleante era en realidad el camino al cielo… un cielo que se veía como las imágenes en los cartones de leche.  
  
  
“¡Marty!” la voz de una chica le tomo por sorpresa, la vio acercarse corriendo al DeLorean y le dieron ganas de encogerse microscópicamente y esconderse entre los cables que había en el asiento trasero “¡Marty!” llamo de nuevo llegando hasta la puerta del auto.  
  
  
  
  
  


**\---**

  
  
  
  
  
“¿Por qué estás en el DeLorean y donde están Marty y el Doctor Brown?” la chica lo contemplo, de nuevo de pies a cabeza analizándolo, lucia extraño, más no amenazante. Lo que ella temía en realidad es que algo les hubiese pasado, que su amado Marty estuviese en problemas en el 2015, literalmente a un mundo de distancia y ella no pudiera ayudarle. Así que en lugar de ponerse a la defensiva con ese chico debía ser prudente y averiguar por qué había llegado hasta ahí en la máquina del tiempo, quizás lo habían enviado por _refuerzos_. La idea de que Marty no volviese era algo en lo que no quería detenerse a pensar.  
  
  
“Yo…” Milo se tocó la nuca ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? La chica parecía conocer al dueño, o dueños de ese endemoniado DeLorean… ¿Cómo iba él a explicarle que lo había robado sin querer? Solo quería _echarle un vistazo_ era lo más parecido a la verdad, pero aun así lo hacía ver como a un fisgón, un fisgon idiota a demás. Sintió su cara arder “Yo… bueno… solo quería ver el auto…” la chica alzo una poblada y delineada ceja con una expresión de No me digas “No sé qué pasó… lo accione sin querer y…”  
  
  
“Lo robaste” le dieron ganas de atacarlo a bolsazos, Marty y el Doctor Brown habían sido tan idiotas como para dejarse robar el auto. Y una idea de nuevo se le paso por la mente ¿Qué tal si los habían lastimado para quitárselos?  
  
  
Milo se sobresaltó un poco al ver su mirada, que en un principio parecía ser comprensiva y que ahora se trasformaba en una de dura desconfianza, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que aclararla antes de volver a hablar “No… no. Lo encontré en Hilldale” Jennifer parpadeo un par de veces, recordó que había escuchado que vivía ahí con Marty en el futuro “Llamo mi atención porque no es común ver autos así… ya sabes _antiguos_ ” Jennifer alzo las cejas y movió las manos que había metido en los bolsillos de su chaleco, señalando lo obvio de su alrededor, pero no dijo nada recordando lo poco que había visto del futuro, comprendía un poco la curiosidad de Milo, le hizo una seña para que siguiese hablando “Cuando lo vi por dentro” omitió sabiamente el hecho que lo había abierto a la fuerza, pero algo le decía que si bien ella no lo sabía, lo intuía, pero no se lo reprocharía, por el momento “Creí que era un experimento del gobierno, ya sabes algún tipo de auto nuevo, solo para poderosos o algo así…” hizo un ademan con las manos “Solo quería tomarle fotografías, en serio… y ver como arrancaba, es todo. No hay más, de verdad” dijo en un tono casi suplicante.  
  
  
“Bien… te creo” por lo menos la mayor parte de la historia le parecía cierta “¿Dónde están el chico y el hombre que lo conducían?”  
  
  
“No lo sé…”  
  
  
“No les habrás hecho daño ¿Verdad?” instintivamente retrocedió un paso, lo que hizo que el instinto de Milo le hiciese dar un paso al frente en señal de súplica porque le creyese que era inofensivo y no se apartara.  
  
  
“No… no les hice ningún daño” toco de nuevo su nuca “Ni siquiera los vi, el auto estaba solo cuando lo encontré… no sé quiénes son el chico y el hombre del que hablas”  
  
  
Jennifer frunció el entrecejo ¿Dónde estaban Marty y el Doctor Brown, quedarían atrapados en el futuro? ¿Podrían volver?  
  
  
  
  
**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Hola, para este capitulo he de explicar que estoy consiente de que la Jennifer de 1985 esta en 2015, pero la razón de que Biff desapareciera frente a Milo tiene que ver con el 1985 alterno y con el bucle formado en 1955. Este 1985 es un bucle creado a la par del bucle de 1955 y tiene conexión con el 1985 alterno de la película. Necesitaba a Jennifer ahí, ya que Milo no sabe nada de la maquina y no "conoce" a nadie del pasado, debía tener a alguien que lo conectará con el Doc y con Afro, por eso Jennifer esta ahí y conoce la maquina del tiempo y el 2015, pero ya lo explicaré después porque no quiero hacer un spoiler antes de tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

_**1985** _

Jennifer puso su diestra sobre su frente a modo de visera para proteger sus ojos de los fuertes rayos del sol. Observo al chico frente a él un poco más. No era que fuese a confiar del todo en él, pero, por el momento era todo lo que tenía para intentar regresar al Doc y a su Martyn a 1985, así que en sí, no había mucho que pensar ante esa situación, debía tener al chico cerca y resguardar el DeLorean.

“Bien Milo… me dijiste que ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?”

“Sí, así es”

“Mi nombre es Jennifer…” se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos “Yo no sé cómo… saluden en el futuro…” se sonrojo un poco.

“Ah… yo… tampoco sé cómo lo hacen en el pasado” su voz sonaba apenada y muy nerviosa, pero esto último se debía más a que sus emociones aún estaban mezcladas pues su cerebro aun no procesaba del todo lo que le había pasado.

Hicieron unos movimientos erráticos con las manos, intentando hacer el símbolo de amor y paz, un extraño saludo militar, el típico saludo con la palma de la mano, asentir con la cabeza, darse la mano e incluso un beso en la mejilla, pero todos sus movimientos estaban completamente desacompasados y a destiempo. Al final Jennifer se puso rígida a causa del estrés que sentía.

“Ya… dejémoslo así…”

“Vale”

Milo la observo, no sabía si preguntar o no, pero si no lo hacía entraría en una crisis nerviosa “¿Sabes cómo usar la maquina? Para volver quiero decir, a mi época…”

Jennifer se tocó la frente ahora con una evidente irritación “No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se usa…”

“¡¿Qué, como que no la sabes usar?!”

“¡Cuida tu tono conmigo, tu eres el que vino aquí sin siquiera conocer al dueño del auto!”

Milo trago duro, no podía pelearse con la única persona que no lo enviaría al manicomio por decir que venia del año 2015.

“Si… lo siento” bajo la mirada tocándose de nuevo la nuca, que ahora notaba sudorosa, así que encendió el aire acondicionado de su chamarra para refrescarse.

Jennifer se asustó al escuchar y ver como la chaqueta del chico expulsaba una sutil ráfaga de aire fresco y puso su mano en su pecho “¿Recuerdas los botones a los que apretaste cuando antes de viajar?” tenía que terminar con toda esa situación y entre más rápido fuese, mejor.

“Eh… no” apago el aire sabiendo que lo necesitaría pronto de nueva cuenta “Fue todo demasiado rápido, no alcance a reaccionar”

La rubia apretó los dientes, pero uso cada molécula cuerda suya para calmarse y no estampar su bolso contra la cabezota de su interlocutor “Esta bien, subamos y averigüemos como regresar”

Milo asintió y entraron al auto, las luces se habían apagado pero creyó que bastaría con volver a encender el motor. Jennifer cerró la puerta del copiloto y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, se miró en el espejo retrovisor y se paso las manos por el cabello alborotándolo un poco. No quería que Martin la viera despeinada y fea.

“Listo” apuro la chica.

“Bien…” Milo cerro su puerta y puso los pies por sobre los pedales. Tenía que hacer memoria de todo lo que había hecho, era justo en ese momento cuando echaba de menos a Aioria, seguro él lo recordaría, o por lo menos si se hubiese perdido en el tiempo con él, serian dos idiotas, pero juntos, no que así que además de idiota se sentía como un perro abandonado. Giro la llave y piso el acelerador… pero nada paso.

“Anda, ya estoy lista” se removió en el asiento probando el lipstick de fresa que llevaba en los labios.

“Eso intento…” giro de nuevo la llave y piso a fondo el acelerador “Pero… no pasa nada, no enciende”

“¿Cómo que no enciende, lo estás haciendo bien?” la chica se giró para encararlo.

“Sí, claro… solo hay que girar la llave y pisar el acelerador y los númeritos brillantes de ahí deben encenderse y hacer un ruidito extraño, así como todo el auto debe de volverse brillante y…”

“Si… ya” que ella ya había experimentado eso, una vez, pero podía recordar las lucecitas y el zumbido “¿Qué será?...¿¿El freno?” miro para abajo.

“No creo que sea el freno…” Milo comenzaba a sentir algo parecido al pánico en ese momento así que se aferró a lo que sus manos tenían más cerca, el volante.

“¿Entonces?” sonaba más impaciente de lo que en realidad quiera demostrar. O si quiera estar.

“Creo que se acabó el combustible” Milo sintió un horrible calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

“No juegues…”

\---

“¿Cómo es posible que se haya quedado esto sin combustible?” la voz de Jennifer había vuelto a resonar en el interior del DeLorean después de unos largos minutos de silencio absoluto.

“No lo sé…”

“¿Ya le giraste bien? Muevele a algo”

“Ya le giré… dos veces ¿a qué le muevo?”

“Yo que sé…” Jennifer respiró hondo “Esta bien… hay que calmarnos”

“Estoy calmado”

“¡Ya sé que estas calmado!” Milo dio un respingo al escuchar los gritos de la rubia “¡Pero hay que calmarnos! ¿Entendido?” lo miró de una forma que a Milo le recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

“Si ya… vale”

Jennifer soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo y se desplomo sobre sus manos que estaban el tablero del auto y hundió la cara entre estas. Tenía ganas de llorar, de verdad que sí, aunque ella no fuera del tipo de chicas que lloran ante cualquier cosa, esto no era cualquier cosa ¿cierto? Marty estaba ahí en algún lugar del futuro esperando a por la máquina y mientras tanto ellos estaban a treinta años de distancia con el DeLorean sin combustible. El no saber si vería de nuevo la boba y sonriente cara de su novio la hacía querer llorar ahí mismo, frente a un extraño.

Milo por su parte estaba lívido, sus manos no dejaban de apretar el volante, sus nudillos estaban ya completamente blancos y casi era dolorosa esa presión. Pero por alguna razón su cerebro relegaba ese pequeño dolor, estaba incluso un lugar debajo del sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo. Ya que este había decidido marearse y estar a punto del desmayo ¿Una huida segura al plano de la inconsciencia? Una falsa salida que su cerebro quería o necesitaba tomar ahora. Y todo continuaba poniéndose más y más denso y sofocante.

“Espera…” para alivio de Milo la voz de Jennifer volvía a resonar “Ya sé que hacer… bueno, no qué. Pero sé quién si lo sabe” la chica sonrió con un brillo casi intimidante en sus ojos, e instintivamente había puesto una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio quien volteo a verla tratando de calmar su errática respiración.

“Tenemos que ir a casa del Doctor Brown”

“¿Quién?”

“El dueño… el creador de la máquina del tiempo”

**_Continuará..._ **


End file.
